PVP Rules
PVP Pickpocketing * You can pick pocket moderate or higher characters. * Chain pick pocketing is not allowed. * If you pick pocket you must wait 5 seconds to pick pocket again. * Do not select pick pocket multiple times in you queue. * This rule does not apply to monsters. * We suggest all you players put single bullets in at least 4 pages of your inventory to lessen the chance a pick pocket gets anything from you. * We will try to have a lot of the creatures pick pocket able so you little thieves out there can practice your skill. * Pickpocketing custom items/forges and/or tokens is not allowed. * If you get a custom or a forge YOU MUST RETURN IT immediately. Rogue Pick pockets * There is now a rogue's guild in place where you must find the items in the rogue's quest (find the rogues quest in chance sewers in chapter area) to be able to PvP pickpocket. * This does not include pickpocketing monsters. * The locations of the tokens do not have a guide, as they are for rogues, so use your rogue-ish skills and figure it out! Do not ask the DMs where these items are, they will not tell you. Player Killing * Player Killing, PK, is legal, but the party being attacked must be moderate or higher characters. * We will not tolerate the killing of low level characters. Where is the challenge in it? We will ban if we catch. * Use your player wand to check as there is now a function on it that will tell you who you can legally kill in your area. * Killing a Player after they have Spawned is ILLEGAL and you will be Jailed if it is your Second Offense * Getting a Low Player into a Fight PURPOSELY to get the attackers into Jail or Bounty is ILLEGAL and a Stern Warning will be Put upon you. Player Killing Continued * Once the defending player respawns, the spar is finished unless that player chooses to go back and continue the duel. In which case, the pvp fight restarts again until one player is dead or the fight is called off. If the player who respawns decides not to continue, then the duel is over. This is to ensure that one player is not hunted for an entire reset by the same person or group. Swapping Character To Player Kill * Logging out to get a high level character to PK a lower level character is ILLEGAL and considered as breaking rule 3. * If you relog to PK someone with a high level char you risk very severe punishment. NO EXCEPTIONS. Guild Wars * Guild Wars are legal and PK rules above apply unless guild leaders decide to set them aside. It is perfectly possible for guild to have an all out war where anything goes. Disarming * Disarming is legal but you are required to Give items back after the fight has finished. This is due to players mistakenly selling custom items. * Refusal to return a disarmed item after a fight will result in various punishments.